iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Garlan Tyrell
Garlan is the oldest brother of Lord Lorent Tyrell, and was Lord of Highgarden between 348 and 375. He had difficulty conceiving with his wife Vera Redwyne, and fathered no bastards with his various lovers. His only child that survived to adulthood was Lord Loras Tyrell, who only ruled the Reach for two years. Appearance Garlan had an intensity about him, and like his son, he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He often wore a smirk or a condescending look, and he was fond of extravagant clothing. He had the Tyrell brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Garlan was called "The Pretentious" all his life. He was vain, arrogant, entitled, self important, and he expected the very best. Anything less was considered an insult, and he was known to hold a grudge. He surrounded himself with beautiful women and prestigious knights, and put great importance on his image and how he was viewed. He thought himself a larger, stronger, and more competent figure that he actually was. He was known to hold large feasts and tourneys. He had many shortcomings, but one thing that Garlan was known for was his ability to read people. He had a good judge of character, and recognized talent and value in people. He also knew when someone couldn't be trusted, and he had no issues with letting his feelings show. If someone was on his bad side, they knew. Similarly, those in his favor were treated well. His rule was one of peace. History Garlan is the first born child of Owen Tyrell and Amara Merryweather. He was a celebrated child, that his mother and father both doted on. He was given the best teachers and the most expensive gifts. However, he strayed from the path his father planned for him. He had no interest (and no talent for) leadership or administration, and he was known for showing nepotism to his friends, and for his clique-ish nature. Instead he wasted his time drinking, courting attractive women, sparring with/learning from talented knights, and around various artists and entertainers. When his father showed more favor to his younger brothers Olyvar and Lorent, Garlan grew to resent them--especially Lorent, who had the sharpest mind and best work ethic of his siblings. He was cold to Lorent and teased him mercilessly despite a ten year age difference. It wasn't until Olyvar died in 351, and Garlan was humbled by his inability to father children, that he realized the possibility of Lorent succeeding him when he inevitably died. That was the turning point in their relationship, and he decided to trust Lorent with more important things. Garlan was married in 348, and became Lord of Highgarden the same year. In 360, he appointed his brother Lorent as Highgarden's new Steward and Coinmaster. His brother had no experience, but Garlan saw his potential and knew the importance of keeping his potential heir close. He saw himself as a mentor figure to Lorent, but as Lorent proved himself competent and capable, Garlan became lax and gradually let most of his duties fall to him. In 362, Garlan's wife gave birth to Loras, the only of his children to survive to adulthood. He spent his time with his son, who became the apple of his eye, and even more of his responsibilities fell onto Lorent's lap until 366, when Lorent left for King's Landing. In 368, he was confronted by his wife Vera, and accused of having various affairs--which was true. Rumors claimed that and his wife's newest lady-in-waiting Beatris Peake were romantically involved. He denied this rumor, but knew he had to do more, if he meant to placate his wife. He wrote to his brother Lorent and pressured him to marry Beatris to spare her ruin and the ire of House Peake if Vera went through with her promise of having her shamed. Needless to say, Lorent agreed. In 374, he developed a coughing sickness which worsened to the point where he was bedridden. He died in 375, just before the beginning of the Great Schism. He was succeeded by his son, Loras. Relationships Garlan was loved by many of his vassals and by the smallfolk, and his incompetence was well hidden, thanks to the efforts of his retainers and family members. He was fond of feasts and tourneys and enjoyed the spotlight. He treated smallfolk well. Category:House Tyrell Category:Lord Paramount Category:Reachman